Unexpected Lover
by colortheskiesblue
Summary: Traveling back to time isn't as easy as it is... Hermione soon finds out that she needed to pick.. friends or her unexpected lover?
1. Prolouge : The Not so Final Batttle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. :] ~CampinK96

********************************************************************************************

**Prolouge: **_The Not so Final Battle_

Harry was on his knees, blood trickling from his mouth, all his strength sucked out of him. The Dark Lord was already pointing his wand at Harry, his pitiful eyes smiling maliciously. Death Eaters were surrounding them, prepared to blast any interrupters into bits.

_"At last… The 'GREAT' Harry Potter has fallen…"_ Voldemort whispered behind Harry's ear.

_"YOU'LL NEVER SUCCEED!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

Voldemort was right, Harry thought, there is only a small chance of defeating him. He's too powerful now that he is the master of the Elder Wand.

_"tsktsktsk… You were foolish Harry Potter! If you are thinking that you are still going to succeed, then think again!"_

_"As you can see, your downfall will also bring downfall of both bloodtraitors and mudbloods!" _Voldemort laughed his cold mirthless laugh.

_"Goodbye Harry Potter!"_

_"__Avada Ke —"_

_"NOOO!"_

Out from the corner, a familiar looking girl was breathing heavily, looking both anxious and relieved that she came just in time.

Voldemort turned around and stared at the girl. She looked familiar. His mind was playing tricks on him again, Voldemort thought. She can't be possibly real... But something told him that she **IS REAL**. He could feel it.

"_Maya…?_" whispered Voldemort.

Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange jumped from behind her and put her wand onto her throat.

_"My Lord shall I kill the mudblood?"_

But Voldemort cannot answer anymore, because **Lord Voldemort** became **Tom Marvolo Riddle** once more.

********************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 1 : Stuck

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series :] ~CampinK 96  
btw.. this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :D

********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1:**_ Stuck_

She could feel her surroundings turning around. The 2nd floor corridor was already becoming blurred. Then everything went black. After a few seconds everything came back into view again. She was in the 1940s.

The First thing Hermione thought was that she succeeded and was back in the year 1941, but then she noticed the Time Turner..... It was **BROKEN**.

_"Darn...Damn it.....arghhhhh....How could this happen!?!? Darn it...Darn it... DARN IT!!"_

Hermione kept muttering angrily to herself til someone saw her. It was a young man.

_"YOU there! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? This is a restricted area! Professor Dippet....."_

Hermione looked up surprised and didn't even bother to listen to any of his angry accusations that sounded like Percy's, but answered back in an angry retort.

_"OH! COULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH!"_

The young man looked surprised. He wasn't used to people yelling back at him when he was 'telling them off'. They usually don't bother anyway because no one tries to get in his way.. _or ELSE._

_"What are YOU doing here anyway? Thought you said that this was a restricted area?" _said Hermione smirking at him._  
_

_"Well... THAT... THAT is NONE of YOUR business.." _said the young man stiffly._  
_

_"__Very well then, so STOP telling ME OFF!"_

After a few seconds... or moments of silence, Hermione turned her heel on the young man and walked away before he could stop her.

What a sharp tongue, the young man thought when Hermione was gone. The young man then noticed the Broken Time Turner and picked it up. He stared at it with interest. He carefully examined the sand in the broken hourglass. Something tells him that it wasn't just any ordinary sand and the girl he met awhile ago wasn't just any ordinary girl.

Finally, he stopped examining the Broken Time Turner and walked away too.

0oo********************************************************************************************oo0

Hermione felt kinda lonely as she searched for the headmaster's office. She hoped for somebody to accompany her. If the young man hadn't been both bossy and rude to her then she could have asked him to accompany her to the headmaster, Hermione thought.

_"Oh! What am I thinking?..." _Hermione sat down for a moment on the steps.

She was thinking about what happened awhile ago. How could she go back? Even if she succeeded in doing her task she couldn't possibly go back now that the Time Turner was broken... Hermione felt miserable. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, then she put her hand in her right pocket to get the Broken Time Turner. It wasn't there.  
She felt around her pockets frantically searching for her Broken Time Turner. _'God!... How could my day get anymore worse_?!...'

As Hermione was frantically searching for her Broken Time Turner, the young man turned to the direction of Hermione. He was surprised to see her there. Hermione felt his presence and looked up. She stopped searching for the Time Turner. When the young man was about to open his mouth, Hermione cut him across.

_"Don't tell me this another restricted area or something...?"_

The young man seized the opportunity to know more about the Broken Time Turner he found.

_"No, I wasn't going to tell you off. I was only going to apologize."_

_"Oh.... Well that was a little bit unexpected..." _Hermione looked at him suspiciously

_"I'm sorry for being rude to you awhile ago. I should've known better that you were an exchange student.. right?"_ he said sincerely.

Hermione continued to look suspicious but luckily he didn't notice.

_"I'm Riddle, Tom Riddle."_ Riddle held out his hand.

Oh so this is Tom Riddle, Hermione thought. But he doesn't look like Voldemort. He's different.... Handsome to be exact... Those beautiful eyes and... and..

_"Excuse me?"_

Hermione snapped out of it.

_"Oh sorry... I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger"_ she then shook his hand. Riddle smirked. That was so easy, Riddle thought. For a girl with a sharp tongue she sure is easy to fool.

_"Would you like me to accompany you to the headmaster?"_ automatically, Riddle held out his arm.

Hermione, surprised with this gesture, held onto his arm and said,

_"I would love too.."_

Riddle grinned at Hermione and Hermione returned the grin back.

********************************************************************************************


End file.
